


Mass Nerder

by KingRichRock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Science Fiction, Stalia, Star Wars - Freeform, Stira BROTP AF, Such nerds, nerds, scira - Freeform, stira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingRichRock/pseuds/KingRichRock
Summary: Kira Yukimura was one of the few, Stiles had found, that enjoyed Star Wars within the pack. It came up innocently enough, when they had been shopping as a group for Christmas and Scott had mentioned getting something for Stiles. A certain 6-box blu-ray set of the entire series. And of course Kira had to ask, loudly, if he would want the seventh movie as well.Scott, having no idea how many movies there were, shrugged his shoulders. Malia had overheard via super-werecoyote hearing, and shrugged herself, as Stiles talking endlessly about Star Wars ended whenever she’d decide to make out with him. Lydia just shrugged, having learned to tune out her best friend and his obsession with the sci-fi saga.Kira, well versed in the ways of the Star Wars universe, decided to take it upon herself to help out with Stiles’s Christmas gift as the others seemed clueless.Her investigation began at the Stilinski household, where she searched through their family DVD collection to find a classic boxset of the main two trilogies, but only in Standard definition and lacking the seventh, much as her family's collection was. And so Kira hatched a plan that began to come to fruition a few days before Christmas…….





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on one of my favorite possible friendships the show should have developed more. I really hope you enjoy my first foray into fanfic for Teen Wold  
> Note: I ship Stydia and Stalia, but I honestly feel this would coincide well with the Stalia relationship first. Not all of my fics are one or the other, and may, in multichapter, include both. So. Yeah. No hate please.   
> I mhope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Kira Yukimura was one of the few, Stiles had found, that enjoyed Star Wars within the pack. It came up innocently enough, when they had been shopping as a group for Christmas and Scott had mentioned getting something for Stiles. A certain 6-box blu-ray set of the entire series. And of course Kira had to ask, loudly, if he would want the seventh movie as well. 

Scott, having no idea how many movies there were, shrugged his shoulders. Malia had overheard via super-werecoyote hearing, and shrugged herself, as Stiles talking endlessly about Star Wars ended whenever she’d decide to make out with him. Lydia just shrugged, having learned to tune out her best friend and his obsession with the sci-fi saga. 

Kira, well versed in the ways of the Star Wars universe, decided to take it upon herself to help out with Stiles’s Christmas gift as the others seemed clueless. 

Her investigation began at the Stilinski household, where she searched through their family DVD collection to find a classic boxset of the main two trilogies, but only in Standard definition and lacking the seventh, much as her family's collection was. And so Kira hatched a plan that began to come to fruition a few days before Christmas…….

 

Stiles Stilinski & Kira Yukimura in: Mass Nerder

 

“Hey Stiles, can we talk for a sec?” Kira said brightly as Stiles closed his locker, putting away most of his school books before turning the dial and turning to face Kira. 

Stiles contemplated his answer because he and Kira had never really had a super close connection. They usually talked on double dates or while Scott and Malia were exercising their Supernatural powers freely. So it was usually confined to “How’d you do on that test?” or “Did you catch what the homework is for chem?”. So this was new.

“Yeah I guess I’ve got a minute, what’s up?” Stiles finally replied, shouldering his backpack and falling into step with her. 

“Are you going to go see Rogue one?” She asked innocently, fully aware of what Malia had said when he’d brought it up the month before tickets had even gone on sale for the premiere. 

“No.” He said with a hint of regret hitching his voice. “Malia doesn’t really like Star Wars and none of the rest of our friends have ever really said they like it and I just. Didn’t want to go alone.” Stiles finished after a moment of thought. 

“What if I told you I bought tickets when me and Scott got together hoping he’d be a Star Wars fan and he'd told me he’d never seen them. And what if I told you he told me I’d be better off taking you because it’s your favorite movie series ever.” She said, lying a little for the sake of making things seem plausible and not at all like she’d been planning this for a few weeks. 

“Dude that’d honestly be so cool.” Stiles said, realizing how lucky he really was that Scott was dating an awesome girl.

 

And so they left it at that, slowly hanging out more at lunch and talking what Lydia coined “Pure Nerd” as they discussed other Science Fiction movies and shows, from BattleStar Galactica and Stargate to the Dystopian Fictions of Philip K. Dick, the early fiction of Asimov, and the classical works of Verne and Wells. They talked video games, action movies, and music. From this interaction a close bond was formed before they ever stepped into the movie theater.

And when the two young heroes emerged from the packed movie theater 133 minute later, they had wide eyes, some wet marks from tears, and pure joy in their hearts from the epic bridge between the prequel trilogy and the original trilogy. 

And so it was with these feelings they piled into Stiles’s jeep, turning up the playlist Stiles had created specifically from their mutual music interests and the irony of life to play in the old cassette player of Roscoe. The B-side blared to life as he turned the key in the ignition, with Run the Jewels “All Due Respect” beginning to thump across the new stereo system Stiles and Malia had spent the better part of a Sunday afternoon installing. And with the explosion of music their emotions welled inside of them from the experience of a new Star Wars movie followed and exploded outward as they began singing along. 

The drive back to Kira’s house took the better part of 5 minutes, as everything in beacon Hills is weirdly close and distant at the same time (it helps when the laws of traffic don’t really apply to you as the son of the Sheriff) and by the time the Descendents “Nothing with You” came alive, they were pulling up. Stiles began to turn down the music when they got into her driveway.

“Dude that was so much fun I’m so glad you had tickets like that was literally the greatest thing. Ever.” Stiles beamed, a trace of the happy teenager she had met before the Nogitsune returning to his eyes for the first time in what felt like a very long time. 

“I’m just glad that for some inexplicable reason our dates seem to have something against the greatest space saga ever created.” She laughed, and he joined in. 

“I’m serious Kira, thank you for this. I’ll see you tomorrow at school dude. Have a great night! He bid to her, waiting for her to get into her house before pulling away. By this time, “Paint it Black” by the Stones was on, and he made his way to his house, contemplating the last of his holiday shopping for his friends. 

And when it gave time to give gifts with his friends, he couldn’t hide his grin when he got all 7 Star Wars movies in Blu Ray. And Kira couldn’t stop her smile when she opened hardcopies of Sci-Fi classics she had only been able to look at timidly in her dad's study to be her very own, brand new, to read over and over again in print and not on her phone. The rest of the group loved all their gifts, but no one seemed to get as excited for their gifts as those two. 

And in the midst of their excitement, Lydia muttered a soft “Fucking Nerds” with such pride in her best friend. Because he was finally regain that light he had in him before the Nogitsune ruined his perception of himself. 

Malia smiled proudly at Stiles, knowing that she was in for many viewings in the next two days of Star Wars, but she knew it would be worth it to see him happy. And she, in that moment, appreciated the light Kira had restarted in Stiles, helping to restore some of the innocence that she had fallen for when they had first met in Eichen House. Before the evil. Before the death. For that, she would be forever grateful to Kira. 

Scott couldn’t believe his luck in seeing the smiles on the faces of two of the most important people in his life. Kira and Stiles got each other on a level he never could with either of them because they were actual nerds, people who loved things like books and tv shows with every fiber of their being. And for the first time in a long time, he felt himself let go of a burden he hadn’t known he’d been carrying with him since the Oni first appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think
> 
> Bonus: The Stira Playlist none of you asked for but are getting because it’s what I listen to when I write these two dorks.
> 
> Side A:   
> Thunderstruck by ACDC  
> Come Out and Play by The Offspring  
> Bullet With Butterfly Wings by The Smashing Pumpkins  
> I Still Believe by Frank Turner  
> No One Knows by Queens of the Stone Age  
> Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes
> 
> Side B:  
> All Due Respect by Run the Jewels  
> Kyoto Now by Bad Religion  
> Nothing With You by the Descendents   
> Shakespears Sister by The Smiths  
> Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones  
> Sabotage by The Beastie Boys


End file.
